1. Field
Example embodiments may relate to a method and device of programming data to a memory device. For example, example embodiments may relate to a method and a device for programming data to a memory device that stores data by changing a threshold voltage of a memory cell.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile semiconductor memory, one of various storage mediums that may maintain stored data even when power is out, is widely used. One representative non-volatile memory is a flash memory, and the flash memory has advantages of a smaller size, less power consumption, and higher reading rate compared to a conventional Hard Disk Drive (HDD). Recently, Solid State Disks (SSD) that use flash memory for mass storage have been suggested as replacements for HDD.
Representative flash memories may be a NAND flash memory, a NOR flash memory, and the like. A method based on NAND and a method based on NOR may be discriminated by a cell array configuration and operation method.
The flash memory is composed of an arrangement of a plurality of memory cells and a single memory cell may store at least one data bit. The single memory cell includes a control gate and floating gate. Also, an insulator insulates between the control gate and floating gate, and another insulator insulates between the floating gate and a substrate.
An operation of storing data to the memory cell of the flash memory is called programming and an operation of erasing a program or data is performed by a hot carrier effect or Fowler-Nordheim Tunneling (F-N tunneling) mechanism.